The present invention relates to image sensors with pixels having multiple capacitive storage elements.
Image sensors can be used in a wide variety of fields, including machine vision, robotics, guidance and navigation, automotive applications, and consumer products. They can include on-chip circuitry that controls image sensor operation, signal read-out and image processing functions. Image sensors can utilize, for example, active pixel sensor (APS) technology with each active pixel sensor including one or more active transistors. Each pixel sensor element can provide an output value that represents a particular portion of an image.